The particular individual polymer components of this invention are known polymers, as well as the fillers, and are described in the literature. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,527 is a polymer blend of a polycarbonate and a siloxane-polyetherimide copolymer and is incorporated herein by reference with respect to the copolymer of the siloxane-polyetherimide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,927 discloses blends of polyetherimides and high molecular weight polyesters particularly polybutylene terephthalate.
Japanese patent publication JP 021506 discloses thermoplastic polyester composition of a reinforcing forcing agent, a polyphenylene sulfide and a polyester such as polybutylene terephthalate or polyethylene terephthalate.
Japanese patent publication JP 63077965-A discloses a flame resistant polyethylene terephthalate and a polyphenylene sulfide resin containing brominated polystyrene and a filler. The brominated polystyrene is the flame retardant additive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,365 discloses a fiber reinforced polybutylene terephthalate molding composition blended with a polyphenylene sulfide to improve resistance to the vapour phase soldering process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,266 discloses a composition of siloxane compounds as stabilizers for parapolyphenylene sulfides and mixtures with thermoplastic polycarbonates, polyesters and polyestercarbonates.
Brominated flame retardants, which are well known in the art, have been particularly successful as flame retardant additives. However, because of the concern of the impact that bromine and other halogens might have on the environment, there is a definite need for alternative non-halogen flame retardant systems. In addition, such halogen containing compounds generate corrosive by products during processing or when exposed to fire which can result in damage to sensitive parts or micro chips, such as in a computer.